


Sleep

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, Sleep, The Black Parade, feelings of dread, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: When Virgil is startled awake by an unnerving dream, he calls Patton for help. But what happens when Patton doesn't pick up?
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 2





	Sleep

Virgil woke up with a gasp, heart pounding and tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked at his bedside digital clock to check the time, face paling to see it was 2 in the morning.

Something was very wrong. Images from his nightmare still flashed across his vision, making the walls seem like television screens closing in around him.

With shaky hands he dialled the only number he could think of, wincing when the call went straight to voicemail.

_You’ve reached the phone of your happy pappy Patton! I’m probably playing Patton-cake right now, but leave your name and message after the beep! Beep!_

**Message received 2:12am**

Patton? Something’s wrong. Please, please call me back. Please, I need you to tell me that everything’s going to be alright.

A storm raged outside Thomas’ house, causing the windows to rattle and the wind to howl. Inside the mindscape, Virgil sat on the back of the couch with a blanket around his shoulders. He listened to the storm with bated breath, eyes darting from the stairs to the front door.

Memories of the nightmares kept him on edge, startling at every sound, every creak.

Logan crept down the stairs, looking for some remedy to calm his mind and bring him to sleep. He paused as he saw Virgil, eyes bloodshot and wide, staring at him with a cautious expression.

“Virgil?” The anxious side started, his blanket falling from his shoulders.

“Why are you here? Should you not be sleeping?” Logan finished his descent, pulling his own blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“Can’t sleep. Something bad is going to happen.” Virgil looked away, focusing on the next sound, which happened to be the ice machine.

“Virgil, you always think something bad is going to happen, but then nothing does. Rationally, -”

“I had a dream. They usually come true. **Something terrible is going to happen** ,” Virgil interjected, voice beginning to echo.

Logan sat nearby Virgil, his own troubled thoughts figuratively set aside. He closed his eyes, preparing to speak, only to see that Virgil wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. The Side had moved from his spot and was now heading for the stairs.

“Have to check on the others…” Virgil muttered, climbing the stairs with shaking limbs. Logan sighed, wondering what could have shaken Virgil so much.

When Patton finally woke up and checked his phone, he was ashamed to see he had missed a call from Virgil. After listening to the message, he raced to the other’s room, seeing Virgil in bed.

The anxious side was curled in a ball and huddled under several blankets, back facing the door. Patton crept into the room, walking around the bed to sit and look at Virgil’s face. The Side’s brow was furrowed in concern (or fear, Patton couldn’t tell), and a frown replaced the usual grimace.

Patton pressed a thumb to Virgil’s forehead, smoothing out the furrowed skin, and he placed his other hand on the Side’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. Virgil didn’t wake up, but shivered and pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

“I’m sorry I missed your call, Virge. I don’t know what happened last night, but everything is going to be fine.”

As Patton stood to leave, he saw a piece of paper just visible beneath the blanket, carefully, the moral side pulled the paper out, seeing a frazzled and smoky image. Dark paint splotched the page, covering faded words. Patton could pick out very few words, making his own brow furrow.

_Nightmare… terror… pain… despair…_

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Patton's voicemail in this one.


End file.
